One method of increasing a data rate over a wireless communication link involves increasing a transmission bandwidth of the communication link. To increase such bandwidth beyond that which can be supported by a single carrier or channel, more than one carrier can be used, sometimes termed carrier aggregation. Carrier aggregation can allow the expansion of effective bandwidth of a communication link through concurrent utilization of radio resources across multiple carriers or channels to form a larger overall transmission bandwidth. The interaction of carriers selected for carrier aggregation may produce intermodulation distortion which can negatively affect data transmission, especially when intermodulation products overlap with a data channel or data carrier.